LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 36 - Battle Throughout The Kanto Region Part 4, The Intruding Saboteur of Gringey City's Power Plants
Narrator: Our heroes left Cinnabar Island and arrived at the Ginger Town. A city in the Kanto Region. Their new friends Misty and Brock left to go to the Anime Empire's Capital. Liara and Javik left to go find more of the Invaders. Now our heroes our about to head to the power plants in Ginger Town. And they shall soon encounter a new foe. Angewomon: So this is Ginger Town. Lizbeth: Looks like all the people have evacuated. Maka: I hope all the people were able get out of here. Deadpool: All right let's just get going already. "The heroes begin moving into the town in order to find the Power Planets" Angewomon: Uh.... hey guys? Is it just me or is it starting to get cold? Maka: Now that you mention it, yeah it is a little cold. Lizbeth: I think it's getting colder. Deadpool: "Sighs" Headline: Women cold. Maka: What did you say!? Deadpool: Hey its true. Your acting like its cold but I don't feel- WHOA WHO TURNED OFF THE HEAT!? Lizbeth: You wanna take back what you said Deadpool? Deadpool: Okay fine sorry. Maka: I should have worn pants today. Lizbeth: You and me both. Angewomon: Let's just ignore the cold and get to the power plant. "The heroes continue on word till they finally reach the Power Plant" Lizbeth: This is the power plant, Let's get inside and sees who is causing this. "The enter the Power Plant" Maka: Jeez. It's even colder in here. Angewomon: Yeah. Whoever this alien is must really like the cold. Deadpool: Let's just find this alien already so we can- Lizbeth: Guys? I found something... Maka: What did you find Liz- .... Oh my god... "The group sees humans frozen in ice. Some looked like guards for the planet others looked like workers" Angewomon: They're all frozen... Deadpool: Are we really surprised? I mean we've already made it clear this alien like things cold so of course were gonna people frozen. Lizbeth: It's still horrible. Maka: Let's find this guy! "The group later arrives at the control room" Lizbeth: We've made it to the control room. The alien must be in here. "The groups enter the room. They look inside and see nothing but then they see someone or something at the controls. They can't who or what it is because its back is turned but it did look like it was doing something. Angewomon readies an arrow, Maka pulls out her scythe, Deadpool pulls out his twin pistols and Lizbeth readies herself" Maka: Hey you! ???:.... Maka: Turn around slowly. ???:.... "He does as she asked and turned to show himself" "The heroes look at the one at the controls and they are surprised by what they see. They see a human inside a strange suit and he wears a helmet that looks like a dome. And his head looked white as snow" Lizbeth: He's... human. Angewomon: At least he looks human. Lizbeth: If he's a human then he can't be with the invaders. Maka: Let's see if he knows what happened here. "Takes a few steps forward" Hey do you know what happened in here? ???: "Pulls out a gun from out of nowhere points and shoots at Maka. A beam fired from the gun hits and sends Maka to a wall and it creates Ice around. Freezing everything but her head." Maka: AH! WHAT THE HELL??? "Tries to break free of the ice" Deadpool: Oooooohhhhh SNAP!! I've always wanted a freeze gun! Lizbeth: Maka! "She and Angewomon run to Maka" Hang on! We'll get you out this! Maka: LOOK OUT! "The human fires the gun again at the two but they were able to avoid the attack" Lizbeth: So he's the one who caused all this! Angewomon: But why? Deadpool: Hey less questions, more killing! "He fires his gun again but the trio avoid the shot and then hide. The human begins looking for them" Angewomon: "Flies toward him from behind" HEEL OF JUSTICE!! "Hits him with a powerful kick. It knocks him away" Lizbeth: Did that get him? "The powerful hit may it looked like he took some damage but he is able to get back up and he does not seem hurt much" Angewomon: Gonna take this as a no! "Both she and Lizbeth move out of the way as he fires his gun again" Lizbeth: He's tough. We'll need to be careful if we want to stop him. Deadpool: "Appears behind him" Hey, Frosty the Snowman! "The humans turns and see Deadpool and Deadpool fires his twin pistols at him. Some of the bullets hit him but the bullets bounce off his suit and then the human was able to point his gun and fires. Lucky Deadpool teleported at the last second." Deadpool: Holy shit its like fighting the fucking Terminator man! "Deadpool then slowly turns his head to the 4th wall" Eh? Get it? "Fighting the Terminator"? Huh? Anyone? Anyone at all? "A Cricket chirps" Deadpool: Oh you know what? Screw you all that was funny! "Angewomon comes flying in again in the hopes of taking him down but he saw her coming and he fires his gun at her. This time it hits and she comes crashing down with one of her wings and right arm frozen. She tries to get back but he then fires his gun at her to keep her in place. Then he tries to find the others" Lizbeth: Maka and Angewomon are down! We have to stop this guy! "Lizbeth tries sneaking around so she could catch him off guard. She was getting closer but she step on some thin ice and it creaked. The humans turned around see her. He fires his gun at she avoids a couple of his shots but he was able to get her feet. Now Lizbeth is trapped" Deadpool: Okay screw this sneaking around! "Deadpool Jumps out his hiding spot pulls out to SMG's and start running and shooting at him. But his weapons were not the effective on his suit and when Deadpool was close enough he fired his gun at him and he was going to freeze his whole body" Deadpool: Oh this is gonna sssuuuuuuuccckkkk!! "Deadpool becomes completely frozen and he does the pose Han Solo from Star Wars made when he was frozen" "With Deadpool completely Frozen and the heroines unable to move or free themselves the human begins to slowly walk up to Maka who tries to break free of the Ice that has her" Maka: "Struggling" Need to.... Get out of this! "She then stops and see him pointing his gun at her. Maka begins thinking that this is how it ends. Frozen to death. His gun is about to fire but suddenly there's noise coming from out side. The human turns his head in the direction the noise is coming from" ???: It seems my mission here has now failed. "Turns back to Maka" You all shall live for now. But I give you fair warning: Continue to stand in General Tor's way, and you shall wish that you had died here. "He begins to walk out of the room. Maka then becomes unconscious. Either from the fear she just felt, the relief that she and her friends are alive, or it could be the unbelievable cold she was feeling" To be Continued....Category:LOTM: Darkness IncarnateCategory:What If AdventuresCategory:22kingdomheartsfanCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Legends of the Multi-Universe